


Trying Something New

by DancesWithSeatbelts



Series: NaLu Fever [12]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/M, Friendship, relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-17
Updated: 2014-08-17
Packaged: 2018-02-13 14:13:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2153604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DancesWithSeatbelts/pseuds/DancesWithSeatbelts





	Trying Something New

"Are you sure you know what you're doing?" Lucy accidentally sighed into Natsu's ear as he vigorously nodded.

"Yes! But I know that you have no idea how it's supposed to work!" Natsu replied firmly. "You might have read about it, but I know how to do it, therefore I will take the lead."

Lucy crossed her arms and gave the pink haired mage a serious look. "How do you know how to do it when I know you have never done it and you won't read instructions?"

"Don't confuse me Luce!" Natsu exclaimed passionately. "Igneel told me all about it, and as the man, I should be in charge."

Her eyes flashing, Lucy snorted. "I still say I am the better choice - even though I have never done it, I listen better than you. If you do it wrong, it won't be any fun."

"It's too late, I have made my decision, and it's final." Natsu pinned Lucy down and shackled both wrists with one hand. Over her squeals, he shouted, "Happy! Spin the dial and tell me what colour I gotta touch."

Happy shouted out, "Right hand green!"


End file.
